Scent
by ZydrateAddiction12
Summary: Scabior finds something interesting in the woods. T because I want it to be. xD R&R


Scabior took a deep breath, filling his lungs with the cold, clean, crisp air. He sighed and stretched, his back making a satisfying cracking sound. He sighed in relief and a small smile slithered onto his face. He loved the outdoors. The sound of dry leaves crunching with every footstep was music to Scabior's ears. Scabior vividly remembered, when he was a small child, making leaf piles and jumping in them, letting the leaves pile over his body, filling his nose with the smell of autumn. He inhaled the smell of the leaves and smiled.

This was his favorite part of the day, when he got to go on patrol away from the Snatcher camp. Away from the smelly Snatchers who spoke of nothing of interest to Scabior. The wind whipped around him, causing him to shiver instinctually and clutch his jacket closer to his body in a futile attempt to keep warm in the bitter England cold.

Clutching his jacket close to him, he continued the patrol. As he was walking, a scent other than leaves, dirt, and wilderness tickled his nostrils. He sniffed the air, furrowing his brows.

_Vanilla?_

His brows knitted together even more. _Where is that smell coming from? _ He sniffed again, walking towards the intoxicating smell. Scabior knew he had smelled it before, but he couldn't put his grimy fingernail on where. He sniffed the air deeply again, hoping that his memory would trigger. When he still couldn't place the smell and his joints were starting to go numb from standing still for so long in the cold, he grunted in frustration and started walking towards the edge of the forest where the heavenly scent was coming from.

There, at the edge of the forest tied around a tree, was a pink scarf. It's edges, frayed and dirty were blowing slightly in the bitterly cold wind. He cocked his head to the right. '_What the bloody hell is that doin' there?' _he thought.

He slowly walked towards the tree where the scarf was bound and lightly gripped the frayed edges in his calloused hand, fingering the soft material. He untied it from the tree and brought it to his nose. The scent of vanilla invaded his senses and nearly knocked him to his knees. He grinned, resembling the Cheshire cat. He definitely remembered.

He had smelled it several nights ago in the forest. He was on a patrol with Fenrir and some other Snatcher. They had picked up a few mudbloods on the run and were taking them to the Ministry. Being a Snatcher, Scabior had developed very keen senses, one of his strongest senses was his sense of smell. Scabior didn't know why, but his sense of smell was rivaled only by his sense of hearing.

As he was heading back towards the camp he and the other Snatchers had set up, he first smelled it. He must've lingered for a good five minutes, just breathing in the wonderful smell of vanilla and wildflowers. For the life of him, he couldn't figure out where it was coming from. When that dopey Snatcher dropped the body on the ground, complaining of it's heaviness, he was forced to leave. As he laid in his tent that night, he hoped that that wasn't the last time he would smell that breathtaking smell.

Scabior closed his eyes, relishing in the intoxicating smell of the pink scarf. He still had no idea how he could've missed the pink scarf. True, his eyesight wasn't the best, but he doubted that he just didn't see her. If he didn't see her, then Fenrir or the other Snatcher, Scabior couldn't be bothered to remember his name, certainly would have.

His head snapped up with the sudden realization. _Disillusionment charm! _He could've hexed himself, he felt so stupid. He was a wizard, for Merlin's sake! _'A really good one, too...'_ he growled in frustration. After taking another whiff of the perfume emanating from the delicate pink scarf he calmed down, his features contorting into a mangled grin. He tied the scarf securely around his neck, the perfume filling his lungs with vanilla and wildflowers, rather than the scent of the woods.

_'No matter, beautiful. I'll soon catch you...'_

He smirked, heading back towards the Snatcher camp, whistling tunelessly to himself. Back at the Snatcher camp, he came upon all the men sitting around a campfire talking about something or other. When he strode into the clearing, pink scarf proudly tied around his neck, a few snickers could be heard. He silenced them with a cold look and cleared his throat.

"One o' you! Get out there and start patrollin'! What is this, a vacation? Git!" he shouted. The Snatchers scrambled around, making themselves busy. He walked to his tent and went inside. He stripped off his coat and boots, laying down on the cot. He propped an arm behind his head and played with the edges of the scarf, fantasizing. He fantasized about the scent of vanilla.

_'You'll soon be mine, beautiful... All mine.' _ he smirked to himself.

_'Mine...'_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm baaaack! Hey, guys! I have recently been on a ScabiorxHermione kick and I was in class and this idea came to me. I couldn't get it out of my head, and lo and behold, here is Scent. I'm thinking about doing a whole series on this... Like with the senses... Y'know, sight, smell, touch, taste, hearing? I don't know. Maybe. xD Anyway, if you liked it leave a review, if you didn't leave a review! I love you guys! Mwah! -Z**


End file.
